Cupid's Mistake
by Imperfectionist D
Summary: Blind Cupid received a letter to help a female student of Hogwarts to find the One. He took on this job and have found her perfect match, the only problem is he's not the best archer in the world. HGDM pairing. Original plot!
1. A letter to Cupid

**Cupid's Mistake**

**Disclaimer** - I'm not JK Rowling, hence why I don't own characters, locations etc.

* * *

On a cold day of February, when all the sky could do is rain, Hermione Granger sat in the library. Her table was piled with old tomes and parchments of completed and impeccable essays. The Head Girl was furiously scribbling away on a long parchment. To any distant observer, she was writing another essay which is probably due in a month's time. However what Hermione Granger was writing was a letter in reply to an advert. In the letter she wrote with neat small handwriting:

_Dear Mr. Curtis Cupid,_

_I am writing a letter to you, in reply to your advert. I would like to hire your service to help me find 'the One'. _

_Let me briefly introduce myself. My name is Hermione Granger; I am a seventh year student in Hogwarts. I am also the Head Girl of the school and have the highest academic results in the school in the past twenty years. I enjoy reading and spend time knitting. When I am with my parents – who are muggle-born – I like to play golf with my father and make greetings cards with my mother for her charity fundraising. _

_I have three best friends at Hogwarts. Ginny is my best friend and she is like my little sister, she's more outgoing than me and seems to find boyfriends really easily. My friend Ron is a big prune; he loves his food and is very protective over me. Harry is one of the best quidditch players in the world, he's so courageous and handsome. He really cares for me and a girl couldn't ask for more._

_What I want in a man is equal intelligence, charm, must possess sanity since insanity is too familiar to me. He has to be optimistic, open minded about my opinions, caring, and understanding. He must see past my reputation as a scholarly student but as a young woman who wants love as much as any other woman._

_I thank you Cupid for answering my request. I hope you have received my one galleon three sickles fee with this letter._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Hermione Granger_

_Head Girl of Hogwarts_

With her signature to end the letter, Hermione began to pack her things and made sure the letter was securely tucked in her pocket before she headed for the Gryffindor common room to drop off her things. As soon as she did, she told Harry and Ron (who were currently involved in an obviously heated game of wizard's chess) that she was going to send a letter to her parents. With a grunt as a reply, she headed off for the owlery to send her letter to Cupid.

* * *

This chapter and other later chapters have been revised so please **review**

**Thank you for reading**


	2. Cupid's Lair

Disclaimer: If I was JK Rowling, Voldemort would have warts, drives a Fiat and would be officially dead a lot earlier without Sirius Black dying. But because I'm not Rowling I don't own any power into making those changes.

* * *

In the hot mountains of Greece is a villa, richly decorated in glimmering gold. To anyone, it would look like a ruined temple which has been covered up by canvas and a large 'protection of heritage' signs on it in both Greek and English (for English tourists who travels to Greece in herds). However this building is the headquarters of a very important operation. With February rearing it's ugly head, all the workers inside the building are working busily to meet the deadlines.

This building was built by ancient Greek wizards; they built it for the founder of the organization because any operating organisation needs a headquarters of some sort. This building has a place in the world's imagination, and this building is called 'Cupid's Lair'. Inside are sculptures and sculptures worth of a man who is famous for his love-filled bow and arrows and infamous in the wizarding world for his vanity.

On the highest level was a balcony which overlooked the whole interior of the building. It gave the man in charge an overview of all the processes in his organisation. He is well-built, with curly black hair and has a look of a man who spends his time in the Mediterranean sun.

Currently he is viewing himself in a large mirror held up by house-elves dressed in thick ribbons of white lace. With a snap of his finger the mirror was moved away and a pile of letters were placed before him. If you still do not know who this man is, this man is the immortal and vain Curtis, or better known as Cupid.

The love-man picked up a letter with his jewellery covered hand and skimmed through the letter. "Pass this onto the macho men department." He said as he tossed the letter into a house-elf's face. He picked up another letter and skimmed through it again.

"Pass it onto the bimbo women department." As he threw it into another house-elf's face. Already he was bored; it was the same every year. People would write letters to him to ask for his help in love and find 'The One'. What everyone asked for was the same, a drop dead gorgeous girl or a handsome charming man. To be honest, there aren't enough beautiful people to go around. In his opinion ugly people should be a crime; they should magic their appearances permanently or by the muggle way, cosmetic surgery.

Cupid picked up another letter and skimmed through it. He read it again, this time more carefully and he grinned mischievously.

"Put this in my pile, I will deal with it personally."

He handed it over to an elf and it placed the letter in the incredibly thin pile of letters. Cupid snapped his fingers once again.

"Fetch me my winged sandals, my bow and quiver." He said and more house-elves scuffled around him as they fitted his shoes on his feet, these sandals are special, for they were given to him by his unfortunate friend called Hermes.

He stood up and took his bow and quiver full of arrows which were soaked with his special and original love potion. Soon he left his blissful lair behind (along with similar and uninteresting letters from desperate lonely sad people) and he headed north for an island which is commonly known as the United Kingdom.

For the first time in a while, Cupid was determined to find 'The One' for a girl called Hermione Granger. The best place to start looking for 'The One' for anybody is always to look around the people surrounding you. So therefore winged Cupid flew at once to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

Please review 


	3. Cupid's Request

Disclaimer: Harry Potter would be played by a more attractive actor if I was JK Rowling but I'm not so I don't own anything but this ingenious idea of writing fanfiction.

* * *

Professor Dumbledore has seen many interesting things in his lifetime. However he was surprised at the visit by an acquaintance of his in his office. He began feeding his phoenix Fawkes, while he conjured up a pot of tea and chocolate biscuits for the two of them. Then he sat down in his chair as he poured tea for his guest Cupid.

"Would you like any sugar, my friend?" He asked, it was not everyday Cupid gave him a visit.

"No sugars for me thank you. But can I have one of these biscuits?" Cupid took his cup off the Headmaster's hand as he gazed longingly at the delicious chocolate coated biscuits. He saw that the Headmaster had also been caught up with the Valentine's day business, especially with the heart shaped biscuits.

"Certainly, though I would not eat one of the heart-shaped biscuits by the Weasley Twins. They did put a rather clever potion in it to make you sing love songs all day."

Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye, "I forgot to mention it to one of my teachers and he could not teach properly for a day."

"Well, maybe I should get to know these boys, they seem like good potential suppliers to my line of work." Curtis said as he wrapped a love-song singing biscuit in a napkin to take home as a test-trial. "I'm now glad I have come here, life is so boring in Greece; especially when everyone left Mount Olympus for somewhere else in the world. However I'm here on business Professor Dumbledore, that is if you approve." Cupid said with a cheeky grin.

Dumbledore sat silent as he sipped his tea, he peered at his guest over his crescent-moon spectacles. It has been a while that anything was done for Valentine's day, not since Lockhart was teaching.

"Feel free my friend. Though I must make it be under two conditions; which are you have access to the school until the end of March and none of the students should know you are here."

Cupid grinned and lifted his cup of tea which he transfigured into a glass of wine.

"A toast to love, my friend." Dumbledore joined the toast with a smile on his face.

* * *

Hermione Granger woke up one Friday morning and felt anxious. In the spur of the moment, she sent a letter to a Dating Organisation which was called 'Cupid Lair'. She was a bit sick of all the back-stabbing she overhears about how she is going to be an old spinster who would marry a library if it is possible. Though it is not true, she is like everyone else. She wants to fall in love one day, marry the man, have children and be together for eternity. She just knows how to prioritise and believes that every female student in Hogwarts over exaggerate love and dating as if it's something special when it's quite a normal thing to do.

Today she felt a hint of regret for sending off that letter. The possibilities like what if her requests get published all over England, or would the company really send her lots of profiles of sexy men that are waiting to meet her.

She continued to worry at breakfast and ate lightly. Luckily her friends are currently more interested in breakfast than everyone around them such as her. The bell went and it meant first lessons. Like every unfortunate Friday morning this year, the first lesson is Potions.

"Come along boys, let's get going for Potions." She said as she lifted her bag onto her shoulders. She tugged at Ron's shoulder as he drained his glass of pumpkin juice. Harry was already up with his bag, he looked tired and he leant his head on Hermione's shoulder making really loud snoring noises pretending to sleep. Hermione laughed while she caught the faint scent of his hair…

"Pothead had too much action from the Weasel-bee last night!" Shouted an unmistakeable voice from the entrance hall, it could only be the voice of Draco Malfoy. In an instant Ron and Harry stood up and began marching towards the blonde. Malfoy rolled up his sleeves to show his pale skinny arms, preparing for a fight. His two friends followed his example and cracked their knuckles.

Ron was furious and he was ready to hit Malfoy really hard where it hurts so he couldn't say much. He was imagining a victorious and bloody fight against the skinny stuck up snob when he suddenly couldn't breathe and was being pulled back. All thoughts of fighting went out of his mind and saw in the corner of his eye that Harry was being strangled too. It could only mean one thing – Hermione.

Hermione was already having an anxious morning and she did not need her friends to make it worse by getting into a fight.

She led the two much larger boys with her, and past the laughing Malfoy and his gang. Hermione headed towards the dungeons with her two friends being dragged behind her. She would not humiliate the boys further with a lecture until they are somewhere private.

When the corridor was empty she let the boys go and gave them a long lecture on how to set a good example for lower students and the unnecessary use of violence to solve a grudge. After that they went to Potions, waiting to suffer from Snape's wrath.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cupid stood in an alcove near the three friends and noticed that his client Miss Granger would be a hard case.

He would call her a 'potential beauty', that is someone who needed to use a few beauty products to enhance their good features and get rid of the bad features of course. He finds her bushy hair the major turn-off and he now understands why she was in need of his help. Though he knows perfectly well that this problem is minor and she doesn't really need anything like a nose transformation spell.

The currently invisible immortal wrote in his pocket-sized notepad that he should send the girl samples of anti-frizz potion of his.

Another thing Cupid noticed was the closeness the brunette was to her friends. However from experience and careful observation, he noticed that she was far closer to her dark haired best friend and he could sense a hint of desire from her.

He noticed that her dark haired friend is unaware of this. However with a bit of his help, he is sure that the boy would notice the attraction.

Cupid grinned at what would be a very lovely couple he would draw together.

* * *

If it was possible, it was one of the most intense Potions lesson. Snape breathed down her neck, anticipating her to drop one sprinkle too much of ingredients or stir clockwise a tenth too far. However being in a class where mistakes often happens, Snape had to remove himself and had to attend to a small explosion by a Hufflepuff girl.

It was probably the only subject which Hermione always felt a sort of relief when the bell rings which signals (in Ron's terms); "get out of the classroom quick!"

As Hermione walked towards the Gryffindor common room with Harry and Ron, she felt it was unfortunate that Draco Malfoy had to walk past them. As she was just about to past the snob blonde, he held her by the elbow and said aloud. "So how much are you charging Potter and Weasel? If it's me I wouldn't want to sleep with a mudblood like you."

The brunette tugged her elbow away from the boy's grip. How dare he think she was as cheap as Parkinson! Before she could hit Malfoy, she was beaten to it by Harry. He tackled him down, and the two men rolled down a flight of stairs. Hermione's breathe was taken away at the sight of her best friend who tackled the blonde. She sighed at how brave Harry was at defending her virtue.

Meanwhile Cupid sat on a banister of a staircase above his client Hermione. He already half strung an arrow in his bow; he aimed at her black-haired friend. They stopped walking and were talking to another person. This time Cupid was sure that he would shoot the right person. Last time he accidentally shot a vampire instead of the man he was aiming for. He pulled the string harder and began to aim. Suddenly he saw the flash of black-head move and automatically he shot in the direction of the black-headed boy.

The arrow flew and struck a target. The black-haired boy cried out in pain. Cupid smiled, at least this time his arrow worked. With that done, Cupid flew back to his Mediterranean haven.

Draco Malfoy smirked as he saw Granger's face scrunched up in fury. However what he did not anticipate was 'the boy who lived' who leapt on him and threw him down the stairs. Draco grabbed the boy and took him rolling down the stairs with him. His back hurts and he thumped his nemesis in the shoulder blade with his strength.

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in the chest and he couldn't breathe. When he stopped rolling he realised he's at the bottom of the staircase and already was being pulled away from famous-and-pretending-to-be-modest Potter. Before he recovered from his tumble, he felt a fist making contact with his eye; it was painful and with his other eye glared at the Weasley who looked down on him with a satisfactory look.

"Ron! You stupid boy! 10 points from Gryffindor! I said no fighting! Now take Harry to the hospital wing." said Granger, Malfoy looked up at the girl and strangely all sorts of explicit thoughts came into his head. The worst part of his unexplainable train of thoughts is his bodily reaction to it and Draco realised that he is undeniable turned on.

Mentally Draco gave himself a kick and he sprinted down the corridor to find the nearest toilets. He was determined to get rid of the evidence that suddenly he became extremely attracted to Prissy Miss Granger. That worried him very much indeed.

* * *

Tell me what you think; click the review button.

**Constructive** criticisms are warmly welcomed.


	4. Cupid's Mistake

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any Harry Potter material and I thank the muses for giving me inspiration for this plot.

* * *

Later that night Hermione paced up and down her room. Being Head Girl had its perks; adjoining the Gryffindor common room is her very own ensuite; she also shares a study room elsewhere in the castle with the head boy which also acts as the meeting room for Prefects meetings. However these perks still did not make up for the intense extra duties she has. It is at a time like this when Hermione is too anxious to be grateful that she has such privileges.

She has had no response from the dating organisation and she hasn't noticed any odd actions from the male students towards her today. Secretly she hoped that Harry might show some sort of affection like holding her hand lovingly or maybe even a kiss…

There was a tap on the window and she opened it eagerly to a tawny owl with a white lace collar. It dropped down a letter on her bed and flew out of the window again. Hermione closed the window and she could see it was going to rain again. Typical English weather indeed. She looked at the envelope on her bed to see that it was addressed to her in letters of gold and had a gold seal at the back with the shape of a bow and arrow in a heart. Hermione felt relief as she rapidly opened up the letter. She read it quickly and smiled.

Dear Miss Granger,

We are glad to inform you that our task to help you find your true love has been successful. Today your true love has been struck in the heart by Cupid's bow and he will reveal himself shortly.

Thank you for using this service and we hope you will enjoy the rest of your life with your new found partner.

Please accept our courtesy gift to you by transforming the envelope into its original state. The spell is found written on the envelope.

Should you find our service unsatisfactory, we do not take away your customers satisfactory rights and please send a formal complaint to our customer service department.

Yours Truly

Managing Director of Cupid's Lairs

"True love is just an arrow away"

Hermione jumped on her bed in delight, her heart began to beat fast as she imagined Harry would confess his love to her. She looked at the envelope of the letter and casted the spell that was written on it. However she frowned at a large bottle of purple liquid. On the label was written "Cupid's Anti-frizz Lotion, for taming the wildness in you. Directions of Use: Lather into your wet frizzy locks and rinse. Then watch as the frizz comes out as well as your true beauty."

Hermione sulked; surely her hair isn't that bad! Well since she has a free sample of this lotion, she might as well try. Therefore Hermione took the bottle into her bathroom and had a shower, whilst trying out her new shampoo which also turned out to smell like lavender.

* * *

In the cold Slytherin common room, Draco Malfoy sat on a sofa with his arm around his latest girl. He was in a state of utter confusion and his spinning head isn't helping either (don't forgot the bruises from the rough tumble with Potter - as in the fight). He wanted to kick himself for mixing too much fire whisky into his pumpkin juice. His girl began to grope him and normally Draco would be more than happy to respond but for some odd reason felt disgusted and moved away and ran into his room; leaving behind him a distressed horny girl who would probably be picked up by some other guy.

Perhaps if he had an early night, his head would clear and he won't be drunk by the morning. Then he would be less confused… hopefully.

* * *

It would be nice to hear from you, so click the review button! 


	5. Unexpected Love Confession

**I know that I have not been writing in a long time but then my university offers are important so this had to be left alone for a while. Sorry!!!**

**Disclaimer**: I hope that I would never be sued because my large collection of beautiful and rare things would vanish should anyone do. Therefore I wish to disclaim any Harry Potter material written in this story.

* * *

Hermione Granger woke up the next morning and felt excited and refreshed. She took extra time to brush her hair which she stared at in awe that the frizz in her hair really did come out. However she tied it back; to not let vanity interrupt her studies.

Being Head Girl, she felt it is important to be early for breakfast and set a good example on students that clearly delivered the message: 'If the Head Girl can get up early in the morning, despite finding you sneaking around with your new make-out person in the middle of the night, then you can get up early too you lazy sod!'

The brunette walked down the stairs and found Harry asleep on the couch with is that a girl on his lap! With a flick of a wand, a book flew and landed on the boy's head, thus caused him to yell and wake up his companion. Hermione left the common room in a strop. She felt a pang of jealousy. It was undeniable, she confess that she really like her best friend Harry Potter.

When she got into the great Hall, she flopped into her seat and began to pile her plate with food. Therefore she began eat her sorrows and the thought of gaining on weight seemed less disgusting than normal.

* * *

Draco never wakes up early, he doesn't see the point in losing another hour's worth of sleep so you can eat breakfast really slowly and read the newspaper. However he believed that breakfast is important and that he always gets up early enough to have a bite. 

That morning he slammed opens the doors to the Great Hall (as usual) and he expected every female student to be turning their heads and drool over him. Well simply because he is absolutely fit and is a gift from heaven to the poor girls. He paraded through the hall and sat down at the Slytherin table, whilst his favourite food was placed before him by some lower year Slytherins who all want to suck up to him. Why shouldn't they? He is rich and generous to those he likes.

He looked around the room as he took a bite into a piece of toast with an inch spread worth of jam. He frowned as he realised that the girls he used to think were attractive were impulsively hideous. As he skimmed across the Gryffindor table, suddenly his attention was firmly gazed on a brunette with a gold badge on her jumper meaning that she was the Head Girl. After his realisation, he doesn't remember the rest.

* * *

Hermione was joined by Ron and Harry later, though she didn't talk much to them. She was in no mood. 

"Hermione!!"

Suddenly the usual very loud and full of energy morning students were quiet. Hermione noticed that all heads were looking either at her or a seventh year student standing on a bench over at the Slytherin Table. That student so happened to be Draco Malfoy. Hermione looked at him with dread; she has a bad feeling about this.

"Hermione, I want to tell you right now." Malfoy paused as he took in a deep breath. "I LOVE YOU!"

If possible Hermione wished the ground would swallow her up that instance.

* * *

The suspense is gripping you as if the uber-sexy Draco Malfoy is standing very close ready to kiss you!!

So review to persuade me to make a speedy update!


	6. Unsatisfying Love

**Disclaimer**: Because I am not JK Rowling, I did not have a right go at the airport staff for not letting take the manuscript for Book 7 on a flgiht with me. I am a shoe-maniac who writes fanfiction once in a while.

* * *

The next thing Hermione knew was that Malfoy was pulled off the bench by his two cronies, which are Crabbe and Goyle. Parkinson got up and said something really quietly to the two thugs; they nodded and dragged Malfoy out of the Hall while he shouted declarations of his love for the extremely shocked Head Girl.

The Hall was rarely this quiet and most people were shocked. However Harry started to laugh, Hermione joined him as if what Malfoy was shouting for the whole school to hear was a joke. Slowly the students began pretending that nothing happened just then and continued to talk and eat.

Hermione downed the rest of her drink; she needs to wake up from this nightmare. Ron was the first to speak to ease the tension. "That was a pretty bad joke of Malfoy's."

"As if Malfoy would have suddenly fallen in love with her, if he did then Cupid's blind." said Harry but he failed to see how pale Hermione went when things began to click in her mind.

"I got to go; I left an essay in my room. I'll see you at your Quidditch practise." With that Hermione took her bag and sprinted up the stairs and down the corridors to get to her room. However she couldn't help but stop at the sight of two large students who were beating up another student.

Hermione stood up straight and marched up to the but she quickly regrets it when she realises that it was no other than Crabbe and Goyle beating up an innocent… Malfoy?

"Stop this instance! 50 points from Slytherin for physical abuse against a fellow student. Detention for all of next week with Finch." The two thugs stopped beating up Malfoy but glared at Hermione whilst cracking their knuckles. Hermione could see where it was going so she pulled out her wand to indicate that she is the authority figure in this.

"I suggest you better leave now." With that the two thugs walked away and turned around the corner, away from sight.

Suddenly Hermione jumped when she saw Malfoy hugging her knees.

"My angel, you saved me! I knew you would come and help me. Whatever you want, just say it and I'll do it for you." He pleaded, Hermione was beginning to think that this out of character Malfoy is very unsettling and she wanted to strangle Cupid by the neck.

"Malfoy! Let go of me and go to the hospital wing to get fixed up. You're a bloody mess!" She saw the bloody nose and winced at the bruise forming on his vampire-white neck.

"Anything for you my love. I'd rather be tortured and die a hundred deaths rather than not to tell you how much I love you." He said as he got up and held the girl closely to him. Hermione shoved him away from him and quickly decided that she needed a distraction, very quickly. She looked over Malfoy' shoulder and smiled sweetly at an imaginary person.

"Hi Harry!" she said in the most flirtatious voice she could muster. Malfoy turned sharply and Hermione took the chance to run for her life. If she signed up for the Olympics, she would have gotten a gold medal.

Once in her room she sat at her desk and took a piece of parchment and an ever-lasting ink quill. Then she began to write in a rapid speed.

Dear Cupid,

I would like to inform you that I think your services are completely unsatisfactory. I find the match made for me completely absurd and unsuitable. There must have been a mistake to match me with a man who has been my nemesis for years.

I demand a full refund and alterations to solve the problems at once or I shall take legal actions to the Ministry of Magic.

Yours Sincerely,

Hermione Granger.

With the letter completed she sealed it and went into Harry's dormitory. It would be very wise of her to be borrowing Harry's invisibility cloak for the time being.

* * *

Thank you for all the reviews I have received. I really appreciated the constructive criticisms I had too because my story is going to be better   
I am very grateful.

Please continue for being so wonderful.


	7. Poisoned Lover

Disclaimer: JK Rowling is not my name nor is it my identity so that means I don't own anything that JK Rowling does. (But if I was her, I'd spend all the Harry Potter fortunes on **_SHOES_**!! )

* * *

Draco Malfoy was on his four poster bed as he nursed a black eye with a boiled egg. The pain on his face and other parts of his body are not as painful as the excruciating heart ache he felt. What he did in the Great Hall and in the empty corridor was completely out of his character, as if he had been drugged.

Not only was he in pain but he was also very confused. He never thought of Miss Granger as attractive and possessed desirable qualities. He remembered that he thought of her as a nerd, a nuisance, and most importantly asexual.

He can't understand the rapid change in him. He can't understand why he has been drawn to Miss Granger since the fight he had with Potter yesterday. He can't understand why the moment he looked at Miss Granger this morning he was hypnotised by this voice which told him that he loved her and that he should stand on the table and declare his 'love' in front of everyone.

Draco curled up and sighed. The thought of his father and his mother came into his mind. What would they think of him when they find out that their son that they had so many expectations for had declared his love for a muggle-born that has no high status in the wizardry society? He would be disowned surely! He cannot possibly imagine life without all the luxury he has grown so attached to. He admires the way his father handles business and has power over people and the way his mother is one of the most sophisticated women he has ever known. To be shunned by them; he cannot imagine anything worse.

Draco's mind began to rapidly turn; he need to do some actions fast so that he can save whatever he had left; his tarnished pride and his inheritance! Surely there is an explanation about his very out of character behaviour. He has fallen in love with Hermione Granger for goodness sake!! Nobody falls in love like that unless they have been poisoned…

It hit him like a brick. It was a love potion that he was under the influence of. He was sure of it. Therefore someone must have drugged him in his drink or in something he ate.

Draco began to think of all the people who could have drugged him. It could have been Pansy but the potion went wrong. It could have been Veronica who he dumped last week. It could have been Emily who he dumped two weeks ago. It could have been David when he slept with his girlfriend four days ago. The suspects list began to overwhelm the blonde boy when he realised that the list is far too long because of the large number of people he had unfortunately offended.

It would be very hard to find the criminal of this crime. However Draco would not give up; he would find out who drugged him and when he does he will torture them for the rest of their lives and watch them die in complete misery.

Now that Draco understood the true reason for his odd behaviour, he needed to try and save his own ass from the wrath of his father quickly. He jumped off his bed to rummage through his bag. He pulled out a quill and a piece of parchment. On the parchment he wrote rapidly.

_Dear mother,_

_I hope you have been well lately and that you enjoyed your trip to Paris with your acquaintances. I'm sorry that this letter is well overdue but a lot has happened in Hogwarts. There is a lot more work to do as teachers are becoming more demanding; I have not missed a single deadline, you will be so glad to know. _

_I must bring up something to your notice mother before anyone informs you of it. I'm sorry that your treasured son had been very unfortunate as someone has poisoned me with a strange love potion and it has caused sever damage to my reputation as the Malfoy heir. The potion has caused me to 'fall in love' with a friend of Harry Potter's, Hermione Granger. _

_The humiliation I felt is something you cannot imagine; it is an extremely cruel practical joke. I wish to seek the person responsible for this. Mother, please feel sympathy for your son, I have been beaten up by Crabbe and Goyle for an out of character 'declaration of love'._

_I am sure you will hear about this from the Parkinson's sooner or later. I don't want you to get the wrong impression about this. It is extremely painful to experience a humiliating prank from my fellow students. I do not wish to lose you as my very dear mother to a jest like this. _

_The potion's effects are very periodic and at this moment I am still very much myself. However I do not know when the potion will have its effect again. I will research to find a cure for this. However mother, you are a mistress of potions. Perhaps you have a book or two which may be of use to save your son and the Malfoy's reputation._

_I hope to hear your opinion and advice mother._

_From your beloved son,_

_Draco Malfoy_

With the letter finished, Draco sealed it and went to the tiny window which is the only source of light to the entire dormitory. He opened the window to allow snow from the ground outside to fall in, and then he blew a sharp but distinctive whistle. He waited for a while until a familiar black hawk landed on the ground in front of him. Draco tied the letter to his hawk's leg and gave it a snack.

"Send it to my mother; do not come back unless she has a reply." The bird flew elegantly into the sky and Draco closed the window to return to his bed and boiled egg to soothe his black eye.

He looked at his trunk at the foot of his bed and saw a roses' patterned pink box on top of it. Suddenly he can hear the voice that had spoken to him before, but it was much louder and Draco knew that he will be in love with Miss Granger yet again.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews and this chapter has been inspired by a wonderful reviewer who took the time to write a lengthy review.

Tell me what you think! **Click the little blue button**!!


	8. The Heart is a Treasure Chest of Desire

It seemed like forever since I have been on and things have changed in that long period of idleness. I posted this chapter up two days ago but I didn't read through it so this should have fewer mistakes. (If there are anymore then I'm terribly sorry) Hopefully it's a lot more sensitive than my previous work. Please enjoy yourself. Imperfectionist

**Disclaimer:** J K Rowling is an author I respect and I'm making it clear by showing her my appreciation with this fanfiction.

_**Chapter 8 - The heart is a treasure chest of desire**_

By the lake on a frosty sunset, Cupid paced up and down the same patch of grass in utter panic. He made yet another big mistake and somehow he needed to solve it soon or he would be set back in his workload. The scenario that a girl suddenly becomes the most attractive thing in the eyes of her nemesis is giving Cupid a headache. But at least it's not an animal; like the case between the witch and the randy dragon… that was a nightmare.

He did take a glance at Dumbledore's reaction at his mistake when Draco confessed his 'love' this morning. What surprised him was that the headmaster looked amused and seemed to have approved of the match. In the light of the amber sunset, Cupid devised a devious plan; so clever that it was too clever to be true. He instantly flew back to the villa in Greece to prepare for the plan to spring to action in the morning.

The following morning, Hermione was sat at the Gryffindor table picking at her breakfast. She didn't sleep well last night; actually she didn't sleep at all. The dilemma she is in has kept her up and the thought that Draco Malfoy loved her, cared for her was petrifying. Also she didn't fail to notice that the affection that Malfoy gave her felt fake.

Although she knew that he never liked her to begin with, she began to ponder if the person she should have been paired with would have acted the same? Would that special person give the same false declaration that Malfoy gave her? If so what was the point of being set up with magic if the feelings that the magic provoked were to disappear with time. The idea of being set up by magical means saddened her; it created illusions but when all the illusions disappear, would there still be any authenticity to it all? It was a stupid of her to have sent out that request; it was something for the naïve and Hermione Granger was far from that.

An owl dropped a pink box decorated with a red ribbon on her lap. She opened it unenthusiastically to discover some of the finest chocolates she has smelt and laid eyes on. With it came a note written in a neat handwriting, 'Give me a chance'. It caught the attention of the Gryffindor gossip girls Lavender and Parvati.

"Hermione, you lucky girl! Expensive chocolate from Draco Malfoy! I'd kill to be in your shoes." Parvati commented with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Hermione closed the box and stood up, who had enough of the public appearance she was putting.

"Have them if you are so desperate." She said as she dropped the box in front of the girls' who looked at her completely shocked. As she was leaving she could hear the girls bitch about her, some things along the lines of 'ungrateful!' and 'He's too good for her, what does he see in that nerd?' In the foyer, she bumped into Harry and Ron coming down the stairs for breakfast.

"Morning!" They greeted her cheerfully. Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron with a smile; at least there was a friend who understood. She carefully hugged Harry and her smile faltered a little at the knowledge that it's not him who is in love with her. She let go of him and began to climb the steps.

"I've had breakfast already but I'll see you in class after I get the rest of my books." Ron protested but Harry dragged him to the great hall for the food that awaits them in there. Hermione made her way towards her room peacefully but she turned round the corner on the third floor, Malfoy leant against the wall waiting. It was not a hard question to answer on whom he is waiting for but the brunette doesn't want to see him, as it will only aggravate the situation that they are in.

It was a too late; Draco already spotted her before she could turn around.

"Hermione can we talk?" before Hermione can reply or run; Peeves was close by with what sounds like a trumpet and a few bombs of goodness knows what from the other end of the corridor. Draco immediately pulled Hermione into the closest room before the mischievous ghost noticed the two of them. The door clicked shut and before Hermione could protest, a hand went over her mouth to keep her quiet. The sounds of trumpets and explosions became quieter and all could be heard was the shouting of Filch unsuccessfully trying to stop the poltergeist.

Hermione was in absolute shock; not only had the blonde who despised her the other day has his arm wrapped around her and has his hand over her mouth. He smells surprisingly nice which was a shame as it's wasted on her. His hand slipped away and she took it as a sign that she can put some space between them.

"Can we still talk?" Draco asked her in an unfamiliar gentle voice.

"I'd prefer not to since our relationship is not on a friendly level." She remarked, she leant over to pull the door open but it refused to budge. Feeling a panic building up, she tried all sorts of unlocking spells but the door was being persistent. Frustrated she turned around to see a Malfoy leaning casually on a desk. He reached for her hand and pulled her towards him.

As much as she wanted to resist and slap him out of this silliness, she pulled a dusty chair from the desk and sat down. She may as well use this time to give an explanation for his strange behaviour. As she looked up to his face, Draco leant in to cup her face.

Hermione turned her head sharply, shocked. Is he trying to kiss her? What more can possibly go wrong this morning? The slytherin leant back and swore as he hit the desk he was sat on.

"Malfoy, I'm terribly sorry you are in this state. It's completely my fault." She glanced back at him and he seemed to have tensed up.

"Did you poison me with a love potion?" He asked seriously.

"What? Are you out of your mind? Course I did not!" Hermione screamed in shock. How dare he accuse her of such thing! "I'll explain as long as you don't interrupt." She sighed; she would have to admit to a few things that will put her in a different or horrible light. "A few days ago, I accidentally filled out a form for a dating service. As a joke I'll let you know!" Draco snorted which made her feel annoyed. "Anyway it turned out very wrong because I ended up with you in love with me! No offences to you as a person but you are far from my ideal lover." She looked at him with despair as he looked at her with amusement. "So I'm terribly sorry for putting you through all this emotional turmoil because we and everyone else know very clearly that we are anything but friends."

There was a long silence and Hermione stared at Draco's hands as she waited for his reaction or something.

"Out of curiosity, what makes a man or woman your ideal lover? Or do you have someone in mind?" Hermione bit her lip; the conversation is becoming personal and she doesn't like it.

"That is none of your business Malfoy." She retorted.

"At the moment it is, do you know why? Whether you like it or not I am in love with you. I can still give you a long list of reasons why I could hate you but at the moment I'm under your spell. So unless you wanted to torture me slowly with this stupid spell that I'm under, which would more likely end up in my suicide I'd like to add. I suggest you would open up to me and make my life more bearable for a while."

The brunette gulped at the cold truth, as much as she hated him she had some mercy for him. It is unfair to let him consider suicide - even if it would make the world a better place.

"Fine, I'll make your aristocratic life more bearable but don't expect much from me! I'm not going to be all loved-up with you."

"I never expect a lot from you anyway. So who is this guy you are so hung up with? Is it the weasel?" Hermione grimaced at his question – as sweet as Ron is, he's a friend and Draco noticed that.

"Ok it must be someone you are close to but you can't open up to him for some reason and so I presume its Potter."

"No it's not!" She denied quickly, it was a defensive reflex and Draco smiled because he knew it. What was worse was that Hermione knew it too.

"Isn't that obvious, the perfect girl has a crush on her perfect hero friend. It's too cliché. At least he hasn't fallen in love with you because that would be the most cringe worthy thing Hogwarts has ever…" Before Draco could finish, Hermione slapped him _very_ hard across the cheek. He wanted to be angry but she was stood up looking defiantly at him with tears in her eyes.

"Don't talk about Harry like that! You have no idea how I feel and…" Draco stopped her from talking further which caught her off her guard – he stopped her with his lips.

His fingers rubbed against her cheeks to dry the tears that fell from her eyes as he pulled away from her slowly. He's aware that he's being out of character, he's aware that Granger is not supposed to have soft kissable lips and most of all he's totally aware that he's not meant to feel or act this way. Before he could explain himself, Hermione moved swiftly to the locked door, which opened smoothly as if it was never locked at all. She was gone before his words came out of his mouth. He's extremely late for class and his cheek stung but that doesn't matter at all. There are other things in life that makes classes extremely insignificant.

_

* * *

_

I always like hearing from the people who read my stories. Let me know how you feel about this story.


End file.
